Eres Mía
by Ginny Carter
Summary: DG Sólo un capítulo, y bastante azucarado. Están advertidos xP


"Eres Mía"  
  
Disclaimer: Si Harry Potter y todo su bagaje fuera mío, lo más seguro es que no estaría escribiendo esto. Ah! La canción tampoco es mía (obvio). Le pertenece a Alejandro Sanz.  
  
N/A: Este vendría siendo mi segundo songfic. Está basado en la canción "Eres mía" de Alejandro Sanz, y es un D/G, mi debilidad. Sé que es una pareja muy inverosímil, tampoco quiero que ocurra (soy una ferviente H/G), pero la idea siempre ha sido mi placer culpable. Y si no les gustan los fanfics azucarados y romanticones, aléjense de éste. Es puro fluff, pero es cortito. Ojalá les guste.  
  
( * (  
  
Ya estoy aquí, otra vez, ensayando  
Una nueva despedida  
Aquí, animándome a dar el primer paso de mi vida  
Colgado de tu melena  
Atado a ti por cadenas  
A ti, a ti  
Maldito deseo  
Mi voluntad envenenas  
Llenas de ti mi existencia  
De ti, por ti  
No puedo creerlo  
No puedo creerlo, no  
  
( * (  
  
Esto no puede continuar. Ya ha durado demasiado. No puede ser que una pobretona como tú me tenga así de ciego... Si hasta me cuesta pensar en ti como la "pobretona Weasley." ¿Qué me hiciste? Seguro me hechizaste, de otra manera jamás me habría fijado en ti. Aunque... eres tan bella, y dulce. ¡Mírame! Aquí me tienes, observándote de lejos, como un estúpido. Tu llameante cabellera reflejando el sol de abril, tus hermosos ojos color chocolate brillando, tu risa despreocupada... Demonios! Esto no pasa de hoy. Mi honor está en juego, no puedo dejar que un simple enamoramiento se interponga entre mis planes y mi futuro. Un Malfoy jamás puede mezclarse con una Weasley. Además, mi padre jamás lo permitiría...  
  
( * (  
  
Pero eres mía  
Tan fuertemente mía  
Que hasta me siento un ser injusto y egoísta  
Pero quería  
Decirte un hasta siempre  
Y sin embargo he suplicado  
"quédate siempre a mi lado  
los dos juntos, contra el resto del mundo."  
  
( * (  
  
Me dirijo hacia ti, a terminar este teatrito de segunda. Total, ya obtuve lo que deseaba. Te entregaste a mí, tal como pretendía desde que puse mis ojos en ti. No eres más que un trofeo, Virginia Weasley. No más que otra absurda aventura en mi vida. Y eso es precisamente lo que voy a decirte, sin más preámbulos, sin caballerosidades. Tienes que olvidarte de mí, darte cuenta de lo que realmente soy. Un Malfoy, demasiado para ti... ¡No! Eso no es verdad... nada de eso es verdad! Te amo, Ginny, te amo más que a mi vida. Si esto continúa, si sigo a tu lado, tu vida estará en peligro. Tienes que alejarte de mí. Si mi padre se entera, te matará. Por eso es que debo desilusionarte. No podría vivir si algo te sucediera, aunque tampoco sé si pueda hacerlo sin ti...  
  
( * (  
  
Yo que ensayé mi discurso y de memoria lo sabía  
Hoy frente a ti me quedo en blanco  
y las frases se me olvidan  
Me miras y me terminas  
Me rindo cuando suspiras  
Por ti, por ti  
Y otra vez me ganas  
Vuelve a engancharme tu risa  
Me atrapas en tu camisa  
En ti, en ti  
Me pueden tus labios  
Me pueden tus labios, no  
  
( * (  
  
Aquí estoy junto a ti. Tengo que ser valiente, tengo que atreverme. Me besas... ¡Por favor no me beses! Pones a prueba mi voluntad, me desarmas. Tus besos logran que me olvide de todo... Pero no, no puede ser... te alejo de mí. Ahora me preguntas qué sucede, mientras tu mirada refleja miedo y preocupación. ¡No me mires así! ¡No me abraces! ¿No ves que me haces daño al mostrarme lo que no podré seguir teniendo?  
  
( * (  
  
Y te quiero mía  
Profundamente mía  
Aunque sea en esta calle sin salida  
Siempre tan mía  
Intensamente mía  
Aunque sé que es una locura que nos lía  
Ir los dos juntos por la vida  
Contra el resto del mundo  
  
( * (  
  
Tu cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, mi brazo alrededor de tu cintura. Observamos juntos el amanecer. No pude acabar esto, no tuve fuerza de voluntad. Tu amor pudo más que mi determinación, y ahora espero que, a pesar de que las probabilidades sean nulas, nuestro amor pueda más que lo que esté en su contra: tu familia, la mía, el mundo entero. En este momento siento que sí te tengo conmigo, si estamos juntos, nada jamás nos podrá vencer. Te amo Ginny Weasley. Quédate siempre a mi lado, los dos juntos, contra el resto del mundo...  
  
Fin.  
  
Recibo todo tipo de críticas, ya sean constructivas o destructivas. Sólo déjenme un review, porfa. 


End file.
